Cain
Cain is the current leader and grand admiral of the Brethren of Spite and champion of Chaos undivided. He was originally the captain of the second company, but was able to bind the chapters remnants together after it's civil war. History Early Even as a recruit, Cain possessed a manipulative and logical take on battle, though this was overshadowed by his dedication to the Emperor and his chapter, the Brotherhood of man. Cain's personality was seen as some as a dark omen, though such things where ignored for his tactical ability in combat. He would eventually become a member of the second companies command squad, before moving on to become it's Captain. However, soon after he became Captain and ship-master of the chapter, it's numbers began to drop heavily after engagement upon engagement in large scale campaigns. Cain formed the leadership of those who believed the chapter needed to regain it's losses through large scale recruitment. However Chapter command would have none of it, and continued planning for future conflicts. Cain was able to rally his allies and further demand that chapter command pull the chapter out of major conflicts. Chapter command declared Cain a traitor, and inevitably started a civil war between Cain's followers and the loyalists. Throughout the three year war, Cain was forced to slaughter numerous veterans and former friends, and was heavily traumatised. Even after the war was over, Cain suffered traumatic nightmares and became even more solitary from his brothers. His paranoia of the chapters destruction and loss of further brothers made him demand that the gene-seed tithes no longer be paid. Soon he ordered Imperial communications be ignored or blocked. Eventually, when an Inquisition fleet arrived at his location, demanded the Brotherhood be screened for heresy, he broke. He ordered the chapter to flee, after reducing the Inqusition fleet was destroyed. Spiral into madness Cain slowly began to lose his grasp on his sanity and morality, as he led his chapter in barbaric and brutal raids against Imperial outposts, killing hundreds out of sheer spite for the Imperium of man. Billions lay dead, and many more would fall as Cain's spiral continued as he used his men to purge worlds of life. Cain's true madness began when the Brethren of Spite began to use Chaos corrupted gene-seed, weapons and armour among the chapter. Cain himself began to fall into the worship of Chaos as he murdered rival warband's champions and lords so he could take control of their forces. He began to swell with power, his armour and flesh began to meld, and his weapons glowed brightly with ethereal flame. Cain had become a Chaos Champion. Even though he had become a champion of the Chaos gods, Cain was no berserk madman. In fact, Cain’s cold and logical nature was all that remained of his former personality, as well as a malignant streak in his actions. Cain continued to increase the size of his forces and plan against the Imperium, and with this, does his favour with the gods. The Ark Cain's greatest achievement however, was the discovery of the Ark Mechanicus Covenant of Sin. The ship was a great asset to both him, and the Brethren of Spite and formed the core of their fleet. While it took several years to repair and bring the craft into service once again, Cain was now at the head of a mighty war ship. The Ark was able to take on almost any form of opposing Imperial craft, or could destroy entire populations. Category:Chaos Category:Imposter101 Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Characters Appearance Cain is taller than the 'average' Space marine, standing an impressive ten feet tall, and is made more impressive by his mutations, granted to him by the four powers of Chaos. Cain's flesh has become a mix of metal and adamantium, ceramite and plaststeel, as his armour has melded with his body. His blood has become white hot flowing metal, while his bones have melded into his armour. This leaves Cain semi-impervious to most physical attacks, and also gives him great strength. As he further mutates, he grows closer to Daemonhood, and with that immortality. Personality and traits Manipulative, hateful, nihilistic and cruel, Cain embodies each aspect of the gods in a logical and cold fashion. Cain has no bounds of morality, no sense of direction, all he has left to do is to reduce all others to the level he is now on. He has no goals, strives for nothing, but continues none the less. If he has any goals, it would be to cross as many moral lines as possible, destroy others not physically, but mentally. Reduce them to empty husks. In combat, Cain favours close quarters and uses his weaponry in a logical and cold way. Every strike he makes is calculated to cause as much damage as possible. He has no time for honour or code, but will manipulate every aspect of his enemies personality he can to his advantage, using their mental weakness to break them down, leave them vulnerable and confused. Cain's greatest asset is his own mind, and he uses it well. Equipment Cain utilizes a varied range of weaponry and equipment during battle; *'Bolt Pistol:' Cain carries a modified Spectral pattern bolt pistol, which utilities a larger magazine than those Bolt pistols used among astartes. The magazine and pistol itself has been modified to use Kraken penetrator rounds, for maximum efficiency against enemy personnel. *'Power armour:' With parts from Mark 4, 6, and 8, Cain’s power armour has been modified to carry a shield generator and an advanced targeting system. Cain’s flesh and skeleton has become bonded to his armour, and it now serves as a skin of sorts for him. It no longer possesses the rear mounted "power pack", as it's power systems now reside within Cain, functioning as his organs. *'Master crafted chainsword:' Mounted on Cain's left arm, this Chainsword has been modified to project an energy field around it's blades like a power sword or axe. With the weapon part of his arm, Cain has a greater control over the weapon than he would as if he held it, as it is an extension of his own body. *'Power Fist: ' Occasionally, Cain will swap out his bolt pistol side arm for a power fist, in order to counter heavier armoured foes in combat. Quotes By About Feel free to add your own! Category:Chaos Category:Imposter101 Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Characters